Wanna See a Magic Trick?
It was a normal day for myself, the weather was rather sunny and our small town was as calm as usual. I was sitting down on my bed, looking at pictures of urban legends on my laptop. My name's Jasper Young, most teenagers my age would have a life, a job if anything, but me, I was different. I loved the supernatural and the abandoned; those are the only things that I would go out for, well, other than school and stuff. Recently though, nothing interesting has happened to me, nothing scary at all. I sighed and closed my laptop, all the pictures on it were dumb and didn’t even make me shiver. I was bored, so I got up and went downstairs to eat. As soon as I got downstairs, I got out a pizza and placed it in the oven. It would’ve been easier if mom were to make it, but she was at work, so I had no choice but to make it myself. I went towards a chair and sat down on it, waiting for the pizza to finish. That’s when, to my surprise, my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it off of the counter and placed it to my ear, just to hear a familiar voice. “Jasper!” The voice said. A small smile appeared on my face, since I knew who it was. “Mary, why do ya’ sound so happy?” I asked. I heard Mary giggle a bit on the other end. “You won’t believe what I found!” Mary told me in a strangely happy voice. I thought for a bit; normally when Mary sounded like this, she found a jackpot. “What did ya’ find Mary?!” I asked, wanting to find out. “Well, I was taking a walk then I found a small trail on Main Road, behind a few bushes. I decided to follow it and I found this old, half-torn down building.” Mary told me. My eyes lit up, this was amazing. Something abandoned that’s near us? “I’m actually wanting to show you in person, you wouldn't mind right?" She continued. “Of course I wouldn’t mind! Show me!” I told her. “Okay, meet me at my house at four, if I’m not back then, I should be here still.” She told me. “Alright, see you then.” I smiled. The sound of her hanging up her phone happened. I was excited about it; this could be something that could actually be interesting. Then the oven beeped and I took out the pizza, knowing that I had a few good minutes to eat before I had to go to Mary’s. A few minutes later I sprinted up my stairs and into my room to grab my camera and jacket. If I was going somewhere neat, I had to bring my camera; it was an instinct of mine, mainly because I could use it in a way. I went back down the stairs and towards the kitchen door to get to Mary’s. “Where are you going?” I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Rose, my little sister, standing there, her arms crossed. I looked in her eyes. “I’m going out with Mary for a bit. I’ll be back later, if mom gets home, tell her I’ll be back in an hour.” I told her. She stomped her foot angrily. “No fair! You always get to have fun!” Rose pouted. I thought, looking for an excuse. “Don’t even think of an excuse Jasper! You have a camera with you! You only take that with you when you do something fun!” Rose whined. “Sis, please don’t-” I started. She interrupted me with one of those “begging acts.” “Please! I’ll be good! Let me go!” She cried. I sighed and got down to her height. “I would, but mom will get angry....” I said. She pouted and looked down with a sad face, I felt guilt build up inside of me and I sighed. “You promise not to tell mom?” I asked. She nodded quickly and I grabbed her hand. “Okay, now keep hold of me; we’re going to Mary’s first.” I told her. She nodded and we both walked out the door. It only took about six minutes to arrive at Mary’s house. When we got there, we both walked up to Mary’s door and knocked. “Hey Mary!” I shouted, my voice echoing. After I knocked, we waited, but got no reply. I felt Rose tug on my jeans. “Jasper, is she even here?” She asked, getting an upset face. I shrugged, maybe she was busy with chores? I knocked again, except this time her mom answered. Her eyes looked directly at us both, they were filled with concern. “Is Mary with you?” She asked suddenly. I shook my head. “No, she said she would be here.” I replied. Her mother grew a worried expression and looked down. Then I realized something; if she wasn’t here, then where was she? “Did she ever come back home?” I asked. Her mother shook her head. “No…..” She mumbled. “I understand, thank you.” I told her mom. She might’ve been still in the building, looking around, either that or she was on her way home. “Well, if you see her, tell her to come home immediately. I’m going to call the cops if she isn’t back in a few hours.” Her mom sighed, closing the door. I looked at my sister and picked her up. “What now, Jasper?” Rose asked. “I have a feeling I know where she is. Now, where we are going is probably huge, so keep close to me at all times.” I instructed. I heard silence which meant that she understood. I took a deep breath started to walk down the road with her on my back. I took Mary’s trail of where she walked earlier today and ended up finding the trail. It was a small one like she said, the only thing that made it noticeable was the fact that the bushes were moved apart, showing that somebody had to move it to go through. “This should be it.” I mumbled. We both started to walk down the trail. As we went on the trees seemed to have lost their leaves and the wind moved the small limbs that they each had. Soon enough, we came up to a fence. It had vines and other plant life growing over it, the fence almost looked like a bush itself, I placed her down and looked closely at it. “Oh, how are we supposed to get around this?” I asked myself. “Jasper, look at this!” Rose said. I looked over and smiled, a place in the fence was cut. “Great eye sis!” I walked over to the open part of the fence and looked at Rose. “Okay, you first, be careful.” I told her. She looked at me. “B-But, it’s-” She started. “I’ll be behind you, go.” I replied. After a few seconds of hesitation, she started to crawl through the cut open part of the fence. I watched closely as she made it through, I followed and made my way through as well. “Okay, now we have to-” I started, just to see Rose, she was walking slowly to the entrance of the building, opening the door. “Rose?! Wait for me!” I growled, walking quickly towards my sister who walked into the building. I went up the stairs, one of them nearly broke underneath of me but instead, only creaked. I walked inside, it was dark, there was hardly any light except for the small amount which came from the opened door. “Rose?” I whispered, stepping further into the room. I looked around and objects became a bit more visible as my vision adjusted. All around me were props, probably used for plays. They looked pretty terrifying; it looked as if they were looking directly at me, mainly the one that had the painting of two, glaring eyes on it. I shook my head and took my focus back to my sister, who definitely wasn’t in this room. I turned my head to see a door, if she was to go anywhere, it was through that door. “This is the only way she could’ve took.” I thought, walking towards it. I opened it and walked in, a sudden eerie feeling went through my body as I was enveloped in darkness. I knew that, since I couldn’t see, the camera could help. I grabbed out my camera and turned it on, the light illuminating from it allowing me to see. My eyes widened as I noticed that there was three more doors. I knew that my sis wasn’t in this room either, this room was practically empty, nothing was in it, well, other than dirt. I went towards the one on the left, it was rusted shut, it was unlocked but it refused to budge. I grunted and went to the one on the right, that one was unlocked as well and I was able to open it. The door creaked open and inside of the room was some more props. I walked inside, making sure to look behind many of the props, avoiding the back of the room because I would probably get lost in the mess. I stepped on some glass from a large, broken tank, it made me jump slightly and I grunted. “Rose, are you in here? Mary? Please tell me if you are.” I whispered. I didn’t get a response, not even a whisper, she wasn’t in here. “Where the heck are you two?” I thought. I growled, frustrated and worried. That’s when I remembered that there was one more door, I walked outside of the room, stepping over the glass and looked at the last door. “Maybe, just maybe…” I thought, walking towards the door. I twisted the knob and to my surprise, it opened. Inside of the room, a giant hole in the ceiling made the room light up. I smiled and closed my camera, since I no longer needed it as a light source. The whole room looked cool; the vines taking it completely over gave it a great look, it looked like a massive jungle but with deader looking plants. That’s when something snapped me out of my trance: it sounded like crying, familiar crying. “Rose? Where are you?!” I asked, looking around the room. I could hear her, but I couldn’t find her, that’s when I saw a shadow. It was behind a rather large rock, possibly a prop. To my realization, the figure was Rose, she was in a ball crying. “Rose?!” I asked. She seemed to jump when she heard me, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. “J-Jasper-” She sniffled. I ran up to her hugging her close, she cried into my shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re okay, let’s get the hell outta here!” I sighed, moving out of the hug. Something seemed off about her, she shook under my touch. “What’s wrong?” I asked, worried about her. “H-He wanted to show me a magic trick. H-He-” She tried to continue but broke down into tears again. “Who wanted to show you a magic trick?” I asked, angry at who would scare her. I heard her stop crying and she became stiff. I looked in her eyes, they showed extreme fear, she pointed behind me. My eyes widened and I turned around quickly. There was a man making his way down the hallway. He wore a magician suit, white hair and a twisted grin was written all over his face. I grabbed Rose and got up to my feet. “Who are you!?” I asked, glaring at the man. He didn’t respond, if anything, he just stared, observing our every move. “I said, who are you!?” I shouted, getting incredibly mad. He chuckled a bit. “My name is Grande.” He told me. “What do you want?” I asked cautiously. “Just a bit of an audience!” He shouted, pulling a slab of wood off the ground, he walked closer to us. My eyes widened and I looked at Rose, pushing her to run. “Go!” I shouted. Grande laughed and started sprinting after us, the exit of the stage was farther away, I could hardly run with Rose. Instead, I ran into the prop room from before and slammed the door shut, blocking it with a box. Rose was behind me and she was breathing heavily, I looked around at the nearby props and gulped. “Hide!” I told her. She nodded, running over to a box in the dark corner. I kept my eye on the door, the handle was twisting and the box was moving. I heard a sudden scream from Rose and I turned around. I ran over to her, grabbing her. “What’s wrong!?” I asked. She sobbed into my shoulder and I looked at where she was looking at. I didn’t notice this, I didn’t even go to the back of the room. Inside of the box, whose lid was now open; was a half decayed body. The bottom half of the body was gone, missing, as if it was cut in half. I backed up, her in my arms still. “We have to find another way to-” That’s when Rose screamed again looking behind me, this time I felt massive pain in my head. “This’ll teach you to bust into my stage you little shits!” Grande said, finally inside with us. I then hit the ground, watching Grande snatch my screaming sister before my vision went black. I woke up after what felt like forever. As I opened my eyes, my vision was incredibly blurry, and all I could see was the outline of things around me. Soon my vision regained focus and I gasped. All around me were organs, they had maggots eating on them and some even fell to the ground. Human skulls were sticking out of boxes along with other bones. I tried to move, just for nothing to happen. “W-What?” I thought. I looked down and I noticed I was tied to a chair. I felt fear rise in me and I thrashed around, trying to break the chair. “J-Jasper...” I heard. I turned my head to my left, trying to find where the sound came from. “Mary!? Is that you?!” I shouted. It was Mary, she was hanging by her feet and was chained over a glass tank, just like the one that was broken, except this one was filled with water. My breathing went heavy once again, what the heck was going on?! “I-I’m so sorry Jasper, this is my fault.” She said shakily. I was about to say something then the door swung open. To my disgust, Grande had my terrified sister in his grasp, she was kicking, trying to escape. “N-No, let her go!” I shouted. Grande smirked and placed her inside of a purple and yellow box, one of those that a magician would use to cut somebody in half. “What are you doing!?” Mary asked, my hands tightened. Grande locked the box and walked over to me. “Wanna see a magic trick?” He asked me. I shook my head quickly, this guy was insane! He frowned and growled. “Too bad! Let the trick begin!” Grande laughed, getting out a rather large saw from behind a few other boxes. It looked rusty and sharp, with dried blood on it. I began to struggle violently. “What are you going to do with that?!” I asked, afraid. He walked over to Rose, lining the saw up with the middle of the box. My eyes widened in horror. “No! Leave her alone! Don’t touch her!” I screamed. He looked up at me. “She’s an actress, it won’t hurt that much!” He laughed, starting to saw into the box. “No! Rose! Please!” Mary shouted. I could do nothing but watch as he sawed deeper. It wasn’t long until her pain filled screams filled the room along with the sounds of her spine getting sawed in half. Blood started flowing out of the box along with other fluids as he sawed deeper and deeper, the sounds of the box separating made my tension rise. I thrashed in the chair, my eyes were swollen from the tears. “No stop!!” I screamed, my chair falling backwards from my thrashing. All he did in response was laugh, I cried harder as blood and other liquids started to slowly puddle around me, coloring the decayed floor redder than before. Soon, the sound of the saw dropping caught my attention and I heard footsteps. I closed my puffy eyes when I felt him pull the chair up. I didn’t even dare open my eyes; I didn’t want to see anything, I had heard enough to scar me for life. “Come on kiddo, do you like my trick?” He asked. “Jasper! Don’t look!” Mary said shakily, crying. I looked down, listening to Mary. I felt a hand slap me and my eyes drifted up. My eyes stayed wide and my mouth went agape, articles of my sister’s clothing were strewed around the room, but that’s not what got me. My sister being sawed in half and her body put out for display was what got me, it made me sick. “I thought you would kiddo.” He laughed, walking over to Mary who screeched in panic. I couldn’t say anything else, I was too choked up to even cry, or speak. “No! Don’t touch me! You freak!” Mary cried. Grande slapped her, then forced a blood soaked rag in her mouth, causing her to throw up, the puke landed on the floor and some stayed in her mouth, thanks to the rag. “This one is called ‘The Watery Grave.’” He laughed, going towards a lever which the chain was attached to. Mary tried to scream but it came out muffled. Grande pulled the lever, forcing her head first into the tank that was filled with greenish water. She thrashed and thrashed. A minute later, she stopped struggling and went still, she was dead, drowned. I knew that I was next. I looked down again, waiting for my demise. I heard his footsteps, my nails dug into the chair. I didn’t know what to feel, my friend was dead, my sister is was dead, all of the sadness I felt seconds ago turned into anger. I heard him chuckle and the rope loosened some. “I wonder what trick I’m going to do to you kiddo.” He laughed. I growled and looked up at him, spitting in his face. He growled, quickly grabbing hold of me, putting me in a headlock. He then started to drag me towards the back of the room where a square box sat. “You bastard!” I choked out, trying to get his arm away from my neck. He used his free hand to grab hold of my arm, since I was trying to hit him. “Stop struggling!” He growled. I then bit down on his hand which had gotten close to my face. He then released me and I quickly grabbed hold of a piece of wood, holding it up. One thing that was for sure is that I was going to escape, escape this hell. “You little shit!” He hissed, reaching over, grabbing a knife that was stabbed into a box. My eyes widened and I backed up, away from the back of the room, accidently stepping on my sister’s liver which had fallen out of her cut in half body. I felt my stomach turn, my bravery suddenly vanished and I dropped the wood, my legs becoming numb. He must’ve noticed my fear and smirked. “Wanna see a magic trick?” He asked again, walking over to me. My mind started working again and I regained feeling in my body, he raised the knife, I started running before he could swing. I took no chances, and got the hell out of there, through the doors and out of the building. I didn’t stop running, not a single second. My legs were sore and my eyes were burning, he had to have been following me too, no doubt. So many thoughts were running through my mind, what was I going to tell mom, the police, everybody? All I knew is that the farther away from that place I was, the safer I was. I made my way through the fence and up the trail, through the bushes and down the street. I looked behind me to make sure he wasn’t following me, he wasn’t to my relief. I didn’t stop running until I made my way inside of my house, closing and locking the door behind me. I cried, sliding down the door, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Later on, I called the cops after regaining my senses some, they didn’t truly believe me, but they told me that they would check. I then went upstairs to my room, leading me to where I am now. I’m hoping that the cops will catch him, if Grande manages to evade them, then I must tell you this. This man is a sadist, he will ruin your life, he doesn’t care how much you scream or anything. Just… don’t let him show you a magic trick, unless you want to end up like me, scared and worried forever. Category:Dismemberment Category:Gory